Lost in Translation
by Picaraza
Summary: Aún en la Tierra Media, es difícil hacerse entender.


Los * son para cuando Galadriel le abre a alguien una conversación privada con la mente.

/.../

Atardecía en el valle oculto de Imladris [_aka_ Rivendel]. El Concilio estaba reunido.

—Algo sucede en el Bosque Verde —dijo Gandalf—. Sus habitantes ahora lo llaman el Bosque Negro.

—Sus habitantes son estúpidos —replicó Saruman, mirándolo con las yemas de los dedos unidas delante de la cara. Tenía los codos apoyados en la mesa.

Galadriel daba vueltas lentamente a su alrededor.

—No, en serio, Radagast el Pardo… —intentó discutir Gandalf.

—No me hables de Radagast. El Pardo. ¡Ja! Radagast es estúpido. Es estúpido y es adicto al consumo de esas setas.

Elrond asintió sabiamente.

—Pero ha ido hacia el sur, siguiendo a las arañas gigantes de Ephel Dúath —replicó Gandalf—. Me ha hablado de un Nigromante en la antigua fortaleza de Dol Guldur…

—¡Un nigromante! ¡Vamos, vamos! No seas estúpido. ¿Qué pruebas hay de eso? Atengámonos a los hechos, lo más seguro es que…

Galadriel y Gandalf se miraron.

—*Mithrandir, ¿quién eligió a Saruman como jefe de los Istari?* —le preguntó Galadriel mentalmente, usando su voz transcendental.

—… _Bla bla bla bla bla_ todo el mundo es estúpido _bla bla bla bla bla…_

—*Pues el caso es que fuimos nosotros* —contestó Gandalf, encogiéndose de hombros imperceptiblemente—. *En aquel momento nos pareció una buena idea. Parecía competente…*

—… _Bla bla bla bla _yo soy el único que no es estúpido y _bla bla bla bla…_

—*Mithrandir, llevas algo encima* —Galadriel se giró a mirar a Gandalf con disimulado interés—. *Te lo ha entregado Radagast.*

—… _Bla bla bla bla_ el estúpido de Radagast, dice. Tiene el cerebro dañado por las setas, y los dientes amarillos y _bla bla bla bla_…

—*Así es, mi señora. ¿Queréis unas pocas?*

Durante un momento Galadriel no respondió. Gandalf intentó girarse disimuladamente, pero Saruman seguía hablando y no dejaba de observarle.

—No podemos confiar en su juicio. Semejante idea es estúpida. Y por mucho que hable, no hay pruebas de la presencia de ningún nigromante en la fortaleza abandonada de Dol Guldur. Me temo que estamos ante las habladurías de un pobre loco —remató Saruman. Hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano antes de dejarla en su regazo.

—*Mithrandir. Me refería a la espada.*

—*_Oh._*

_/…/_

Los enanos estaban atrapados en el árbol, colgando sobre el abismo. Sin escapatoria posible.

Azog el Profanador sonrió. Se giró hacia su horda de orcos, y habló:

—Ey, tíos. Mirad lo que le voy a decir al enano. Atentos, tíos. En serio.

A su alrededor se hizo el silencio. Azog miró al árbol en el que estaban Thorin y su compañía, y habló:

—¿Lo percibís? Es el olor del miedo.

Los enanos lo miraron fijamente.

Azog se rio con sorna.

Los enanos siguieron mirándolo.

Azog les echó una mirada socarrona a sus orcos, asegurándose de que estaban prestando atención, y habló:

—Recuerdo que así apestaba tu padre, _Torin_, hijo de _Train_.

Los enanos siguieron mirándolo.

Azog frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia sus orcos. Y habló:

—Eh… Vosotros lo habéis pillado, ¿no? A ver. Lo del miedo es porque su padre huyó en la batalla de Azanulbizar. Lo pilláis, ¿no? Es decir, ¡tenía gracia! No sé, al menos a mí me ha hecho gracia.

Uno de los orcos carraspeó.

—Azog, mi señor. Creo que el nombre del enano es _Zorin_, hijo de _Zrain_. No _Torin_, y no _Train_.

—A lo mejor por eso no se han dado por aludidos —dijo otro orco.

Dos orcos menos después, Azog miró fijamente a los enanos, y habló:

—_Zorin_, hijo de _Zrain_. Hueles a miedo —Aspiró ruidosamente por si acaso—. Como olía tu padre. Y tu abuelo.

Los enanos siguieron mirándolo.

Azog el Profanador tomó aire, antes de estallar en cólera. Y habló (en cólera):

—¡Tío! ¡En serio! Que me estoy metiendo contigo. ¡Y con tu padre! ¡Por todos los Valar, me estoy metiendo hasta con tu abuelo! ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Es que no querías a tu padre?

Los orcos negaron con la cabeza, escandalizados.

En el árbol, los enanos fruncían el ceño.

—No es posible —susurró Thorin. Solo sus compañeros lo oyeron—. ¡Se me olvidado el orco! ¿Alguien lo ha entendido? ¿Gandalf?

Todos miraron a Gandalf. El mago carraspeó, y habló:

—Ah… ¿Y si les tiramos piñas?

/…/

_Y fin._

_Pirada de pinza de las gordas. No, en serio, es curioso lo políglota que es todo el mundo en esta saga: los enanos no hablan el élfico, pero el orco… ¡Nivel C2, por lo menos! Vamos, como para que te insulten en orco y lo entiendas, pero te inviten a comer en élfico y ni flores._

_Hala, eso sí, curiosa la manera de hacerse entender de Galadriel. No necesita idiomas, pero aun así tiene sus riesgos… Si no, que se lo pregunten a Gandalf (y eso que al final me he dejado fuera cualquier confusión con las polillas. Tiene que ser complicado hablar polillo, pero útil. Me gustaría que dejaran de comerse mi ropa :'C )._


End file.
